helloprojectfandomcom-20200222-history
Tanaka Karen
|birthdate = |birthplace = |bloodtype = A |zodiac = |height = 148cm |genre = J-Pop |occupation = Idol |active = 2013-2014 (1 year) |agency = UP-FRONT PROMOTION (2013-2014) |label = UP-FRONT WORKS |generation = 19th Generation |acts = Hello Pro Kenshuusei |left = September 1, 2014 }} Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) is a former idol in training. She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei, a training program under Hello! Project, in May 2013 along with 5 other girls. In September 2014, Tanaka completed her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Biography Early Life Tanaka Karen was born on December 24, 1997, in Aichi, Japan. 2013-2014 In May 2013, Tanaka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei. She was introduced as a member of the program on May 5, 2013 at the Hello Pro Kenshuusei Happyoukai 2013 ~Haru no Koukai Jitsuryoku Shindan Test~ event, alongside Inaba Manaka, Mikame Kana, Fujii Rio, Mashiro Kana and Inoue Hikaru. On September 1, 2014, it was announced that Tanaka had ended her training within Hello Pro Kenshuusei. Personal Life Education= When Tanaka joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei in May 2013, she was a first year high school student. As of April 2014, she is currently attending her second year of high school. |-|Nicknames= The following is a list of nicknames that was used to refer to Tanaka Karen: *'Tanakare' (たなかれ): Official nickname, given her since Hello Pro Kenshuusei. *'Karen' (かれん) Profile Stats= *'Name:' Tanaka Karen (田中可恋) *'Nicknames:' Tanakare (たなかれ)"田中可恋（ハロプロ研修生）プロフィール" (in Japanese). Hello! Project Official Website. (Archive Date: 2014-07-19). *'Birthday:' *'Birthplace:' Aichi, Japan *'Blood type:' A *'Height:' 148cm *'Hello! Project Status:' **2013-05: Hello Pro Kenshuusei Member **2014-09-01: Left *'Hello! Project groups:' **Hello Pro Kenshuusei (2013-2014) |-|Q&A= *'Specialty:' Songs, Turning fist *'Hobbies:' Songs, Ikebana *'Motto:' "Use the cold days when no flowers bloom to dig your roots in deep; then, in time, you will produce big blossoms" (何も咲かない寒い日は､下へ下へと根を伸ばせ｡やがて大きな花が咲く) *'Favorite Color:' Red *'Favorite Sports:' Wakeboarding, Snowboarding *'Favorite Hello! Project songs:' "Otona no Tochuu" by S/mileage *'Looks Up To:' Tanaka Reina, Tamura Meimi, Okai Chisato Discography Featured In Singles Hello Pro Kenshuusei *Ten Made Nobore! (Debut) *Oheso no Kuni Kara Konnichiwa / Ten Made Nobore! (Last) Trivia *She previously auditioned for the idol group Tokyo Cheer Party. *She joined Hello Pro Kenshuusei because she wanted to become a singer. *She wants to be a cool idol, one that isn't the type to be talking all the time and fluttering about. *For her, the best thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when she recieved a solo song. *For her, the hardest thing about joining Hello Pro Kenshuusei was when her individual songs were less than those of her generation-mates. *She eats french toast for breakfast. *In terms of fashion, she looks up to Tanaka Reina. *She can bend her fingers. *Her favorite school event is the ball game tournament. *She gave Kanazawa Tomoko a plum, and Kanazawa says Tanaka is a nice girl. *She and Inoue Hikaru are the first members of Hello! Project to be from Mie prefecture. *She was the oldest in her Hello Pro Kenshuusei generation, being only three days older than Inaba Manaka. *She wants to try singing "Shabondama" by Morning Musume. *Her rivals in Hello Pro Kenshuusei were her generation-mates. They joined at the same time, so it was immediately apparent who she didn't want to lose to. *Her dream and her goal is to someday go to Kouhaku. *She wants to be cool. She's not all cutesy or perky, but, as she says, "a realistic 15 years old." *She says that singing is tough for her. Getting the rhythm, hitting the notes, there are a lot of things she can't do. Even when she practices at home, there are still parts she messes up on. *She tries to get the rhythm better by listening to music on the train and patting out the beat. *She says that her body is stiff. Her mother's is, too, and so that makes her particularly bad at dancing. *Tsunku's comments: "I think that if you can establish a character, you can achieve a singular position even in Hello! Project. It'd be good if you had a nickname that both the fans and the other members could really get into. Let's try thinking of one." See Also *Tanaka Karen Gallery *Tanaka Karen Concerts & Event Appearances References External Links *Official Profile (Archived) *Hello Pro Kenshuusei blogs: June 2013, December 2013, February 2014 Category:Blood Type A Category:2013 Additions Category:Members born in Heisei Period Category:December Births Category:1997 Births Category:Members from Mie Category:Capricorn Category:Members born before Hello! Project's formation Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:19th Generation Hello Pro Kenshuusei Category:Tanaka Karen Category:Members featured in Hello! Project Station Category:2014 Departures Category:Hello Pro Kenshuusei Formers